New File
by cresselia8themoon
Summary: Only some of them are selected for a New File. The others exist within Limbo. Oneshot.


_A/N: Jumping on the whole make AC something horrifying or sad bandwagon!_

* * *

Whenever a New File was created, the countless number of animals that waited in limbo all clamored for their chance to be within the Player's inner circle of friends. The lucky shopkeepers were always in demand, and even if the Player chose to delete the town, more Tom Nooks and other shopkeepers would replace the one that had simply vanished into a thin string of coding.

On certain days of the year, special characters would pop out and provide everyone with food and fun before they left for town. After all, it was their job to give happiness to others with their funny quirks and gifts.

It was all they could do, since the alternative was a cheerless existence.

"A new town has just started up in the Gamecube quadrant, sparkles!" Chrissy exclaimed, tugging Francine through the crowd so they could look at the Board. "This is like, super ultra rare! Do you think I'll be picked, huh? I hope they have peaches!"

"Slow down, karat. You're wrinkling my tee," Francine complained, lightly brushing her clothing so it didn't wrinkle over her cottontail. "Are you certain about this? I haven't seen a New File here for quite a while."

Looking around, Francine could tell they weren't the only ones who'd been attracted to the Gamecube quadrant at the announcement. Several Hoppers pretended to be disinterested, though their twitching feet betrayed their anticipation. She could see at least five other excited Chrissies dragging their Francines behind them. Two Louies engaged in a flexing contest, as if that would somehow persuade the Board to select one for the Player's town.

It was obvious that nobody else had expected the Gamecube quadrant to have a New File. Usually the New Leaf quadrant was the busiest. Francine had made it a point to never set foot in there. Apart from being musty and overcrowded, she knew that she'd have a better chance at being chosen for a New File elsewhere.

Her paw clasped Chrissy's in anticipation. Thankfully, nobody else pointed it out. She would've died of embarrassment. She swallowed thickly, squeezing Chrissy's paw. What was the point in being sisters if they were all chosen when she wasn't? Why couldn't a Board have mercy on them and allow them a peaceful life together of catching bugs and fishing?

It seemed like an utterly cruel twist of fate that they were told of a kind land where they never went hungry and there was always a friend to count on, yet never got to experience it for themselves.

The Board rose high into the black void, its six slots spinning with infinite combinations of who would be chosen to partake in the New File.

" _The Gamecube quadrant is now closed. Please have your ID cards ready. Scanning for the drawing pool will begin in one minute."_

Francine untucked the ID that she hid underneath her tee, inwardly grimacing at how unsightly the necklace looked on her outfit. Chrissy's ID hung on a similar chain, and she quickly scanned over the number.

" _Scanning will now commence in preparation for Player: Cara, Destination: Lovetown. Please stand by."_

Lovetown. What a tacky name, Francine thought.

"Isn't that a lovely name?" Chrissy cried, bouncing up and down as the blue light washed over every animal in the Gamecube quadrant. Francine didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. "That name sounds like it would be a deliciously magical place for marshmallows and peaches!"

" _IDs scanned. If your name and ID match, please step onto the platform so we can transfer you to Lovetown. Please enjoy your time with Cara!"_

The six slots stopped spinning, each displaying the picture and name of an animal with the corresponding ID number.

 _Becky #3850_

 _Bones #7326_

 _Mitzi #8829_

 _Oxford #0143_

 _Jay #3712_

 _Chrissy #7671_

"Oh my gosh! I'm in! I'm in!" Chrissy cheered. "I can't wait, sparkles! Peaches, here I come!" She danced around in excitement, taking a nearby cat's hand and

Francine quickly forced a smile. "That's great. Instead of these annoying bozos, you have to live in close proximity with those annoying bozos."

"Oh come on! They're not all annoying bozos!" Chrissy protested. "I mean, peaches taste better when you're sharing with someone, right?"

"Course," Francine muttered. "Just go already. I certainly won't be missing you, karat."

Chrissy frowned, then wrapped her paws around Francine in a tight hug. Francine stiffened, turning red as she felt some several prying pairs of eyes bore into her back. Awkwardly patting her back, Francine slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Chrissy said. "I'm sure you'll get to eat peaches in the sunshine one day."

"Good luck," Francine murmured, ignoring the looks of pity she received from the other Chrissies and Francines. It was unfair how they managed to stay together. It was unfair how the last pair she'd witnessed got to be in a town together, while she struggled to maintain her hold over one Chrissy for…how long has it been since she was born from the coding anyway?

Chrissy gave her one last look before the Board sent her and the other chosen away.

 _Forever._

The Board determined who would be sent to live in a town when a New File was created. The Board determined who would be a new arrival once the Player was settled. The Board determined who would be ripped away from their happy life and thrust into complete limbo in a swirling mess of numbers and letters under the guise of "moving out".

Players simply couldn't fathom the wave of darkness that swept over deleted towns, engulfing every pixel that made up their being. How villagers screamed and tried to escape the disintegration, but to no avail. Everything one worked for dissolved into puddles of code, unable to be salvaged by even Resetti.

Francine kicked at the nonexistent dust at her feet, not caring if her pedicure was damaged. She couldn't watch another Chrissy leave. Chrissy was too happy, too chipper to be forced out there into the world of screens.

Players were fickle creatures. When they decided that they didn't like you, they'd do everything in their power to get rid of you. Would Chrissy be stuck with one of those? The one who'd gleefully swing a net at her head or purposefully trick her into stepping on pitfall seeds?

Or perhaps she'd be trapped with the cruel player who starts a town and deletes it within a few minutes, uncaring of the animals who were just seeing the sunshine for the first time in their lives, and their joy would be short-lived as they disappeared forever.

Perhaps another day, she would eat peaches, decorate a house, and befriend others.

But Francine liked her life. She could exist. The Board couldn't force her to ask for a change in catchphrase here, nor force her to ask the Player of a favor that she could've handled herself. Or worse, say the much reviled "I'm moving out" spiel.

Yeah, it was dreary, and nobody could establish a relationship for long before they were forced apart. However, it was still her home.

Francine pulled up a chair, smiling at the half-formed Chrissy within the computer.

"You're the twenty-fourth Chrissy I've known since I was formed. Twenty-four is the purest karat. Maybe it's a sign that we'll strike it rich this time."


End file.
